


Pancakes & Kings (Acts of Service)

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: 5 Languages of Love [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur In the Modern World, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Attempted, Breakfast Mishaps, Breakfast in Bed, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Guilty Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, five love languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: “Arthur!” He exclaimed, his voice breathless from running to the kitchen, wide eyed as he stared at the scene before him, “What onearthare youdoing to my kitchen?!”The resurrected King froze at the exasperated voice of his Warlock lover. “Merlin!” He squeaked, guilty eyes wide as he slowly turned around to face the brunet. “I… I can explain.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 5 Languages of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125089
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164
Collections: Tavernfest Round 2: The Five Love Languages





	Pancakes & Kings (Acts of Service)

**Author's Note:**

> Great gods this took _forever_ for me to get out! I am so sorry! I just, I had an idea for it but I could _not_ get it written down. 
> 
> Coming next is Gifts, which I am rather excited for because I do have an actual plan for that one!! Hopefully it won't take as long as this one, but I am still working on my main entry for H/C fest and I have a lot of school-stress drowning me, so I apologize if it takes a while. I _will_ be finishing this series, though, and I will finish it before or by the 28th!!! 
> 
> Only two left! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!

Merlin shot awake when he heard the alarm.

It wasn’t a pleasant way to wake, just two months after Arthur finally came back. Alone in bed, the fire alarm shrieking, Arthur shouting colourful obscenities in Old Brythonic from across the cottage they called home.

The world was a little blurry for a moment or two, and it took him a few seconds to process what had woke him up. Once he did, panic rushed through him.

Merlin threw the covers off of him and launched himself out of bed, rushing out of the bedroom in nothing but the over-sized shirt he wore to bed the previous night. The only thing running through his mind: _Arthur’s in trouble, Arthur, trouble, Arthur, Arthur, Arth—_

He skidded to a halt when he arrived at the doorway to the kitchen, where the shouting was originating from. The sight he saw was…far from what he’d imagined.

“ _Arthur!_ ” He exclaimed, his voice breathless from running to the kitchen, wide eyed as he stared at the scene before him, “What on _earth_ are you _doing to my kitchen?!”_

The resurrected King froze at the exasperated voice of his Warlock lover. “Merlin!” He squeaked, guilty eyes wide as he slowly turned around to face the brunet. “I… I can explain.”

Merlin huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “Damn right you can explain, you colossal prat! _Gods,_ you complete and utter—! _Look at my kitchen_! Oh, and don’t get me started on how fucking terrified I was to wake up alone with the fire alarm blaring you… you—you dollophead! I thought you were in _trouble_! Gods, look at this _mess_! What were you even _doing?!”_

Arthur, much to Merlin’s delight, at least had the courtesy to look like he felt bad, as he followed Merlin’s gaze around the trashed kitchen.

It was truly awful.

There was flour _everywhere_ , eggshells and raw egg splattered on the counters by a clear bowl filled with…Was that meant to be batter? Merlin raised an eyebrow. Whatever it was, it was lumpy and definitely didn’t look right. There was water all over the floor, along with splatters of…vanilla extract? Perhaps? Merlin hoped. The milk was out, but it was tipped on its side with a large puddle of the delicious vanilla almond-milk spilled out next to it. Merlin frowned internally, he just bought that… Merlin turns his gaze to the stove, finally seeing what set off the still beeping fire alarm. There, on the turned-on stove-top, was a pan with the hopefully-batter dripping off the edge from where it looked like it was spilled. Dripping right into the burner, and causing a light-but-there smoke to rise from the stove to the ceiling.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked to his boyfriend, who was an absolute mess of hopefully-batter and flour and egg ( _why were there so many eggs?!?)_ , and who was staring back at Merlin with big, apologetic blue eyes.

“…I was making pancakes…” Merlin’s annoyed resolve melted a little at the softness of Arthur’s voice. The former-king glanced around again and winced. “Well…I was trying to… I don’t even know how this happened, Merlin! I just—I wanted to surprise you with breakfast for once and, and, well… I guess I kind of fucked that up.”

“Royally…” Merlin added with a snort, unable to resist, before shaking his head with a long sigh. “Oh, Arthur… I haven’t even begun to teach you how to cook yet.”

Arthur pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it like he does when he’s feeling anxious or insecure about his role in the new world.

“I know, I just, I wanted to show you I could do something on my own…?” He tried, looking away as his cheeks light up a soft shade of pink.

Merlin frowned and quickly turned off the still screaming fire alarm with his magic before walking up to Arthur. He gently placed his hands on either side of Arthur’s face, cupping his cheeks, and turned his face so they held eye contact.

“I know you can do things on your own, Arthur,” he murmured, “and you know that I know. This is a strange new world for you, and I’m here to guide you through it and teach you to navigate. You know this, and I know this… So, what’s this really about, my King?”

Arthur sighed softly and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Yes, yes alright. I—well, I wanted to do something for you. To express my gratitude for all you’ve done for me, now and back in Camelot… I wanted to serve you breakfast, as you once served me, and maybe take care of all your duties for the day so you could relax finally, without having to get out of bed at all today except to bathe. I was even going to do that for you, too, like you would me on rougher days. I know you’ve been stressed since I came back. I wanted to show you how much I care, how much I love you, and repay you for all you do for me by… By serving you today…”

His cheeks were flushed red by the time he finished, and his eyes were shut tightly. Merlin could tell he was embarrassed to admit it all out loud, but the words made his heart swell with love and appreciation for the man before him.

Merlin, ignoring the mess on him, tugged Arthur into a tight hug and buried his face in the blond’s neck. “Gods, I love you so much…” He mumbled into his flour covered skin, as Arthur slowly returned the embrace.

“I love you, as well, Merlin,” Arthur sighed in response.

They stayed like that for a moment, just holding one another in silence, surrounded by the mess, before Merlin finally pulled away with a smile.

“I really appreciate the thought, Arthur,” he told him, “I really do… This, what you’ve tried doing, what you wanted to do for me, I can’t put into words how thoughtful it is… It is a whole new level of care, Arthur, and I just… _Thank you_. Next time, though… Let’s wait until I’ve shown you how to use the kitchen without, well, destroying it.”

Arthur beamed at Merlin, obviously pleased that his intentions had been well-received even though the plan kind of blew up.

“Right! Yes, of course!” The King nodded, and Merlin wondered if he knew there was flour dusting his chin. He chuckled quietly to himself, knowing he’s probably clueless.

“Now… Let’s clean this mess up, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Keep an eye out for the next part in the series: Gifts!!!


End file.
